wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wycha
thumb|286px|Wycha Wychy (ang. Wyches) - znane również jako Hekatarri, to gladiatorki Mrocznych Eldarów, walczące zarówno na Arenach jak i w trakcie najazdów na Galaktykę. Są główną częścią Kultów, gromadzących wiele spośród najniebezpieczniejszych wojowników jakich widziało Commorragh. Historia Kultura Wych, podobnie jak w przypadku Homunkulusów, sięga czasów przed powstaniem Drukhari. Pierwsze gladiatorki, zwące się Wychami bądź Wojowniczkami Krwi, pojawiły się u szczytu potęgi Imperium Eldarów. Występowały one na masywnych Arenach, zabawiając miliardy Eldarów swoją elegancją oraz grami które były równie wymyślne, co krwawe. W tamtych czasach nie było jeszcze Slaanesha, więc dusze martwych wojowników po prostu wracały do przygotowanych wcześniej ciał. Etos Wych przetrwał Upadek, a Wojowniczki Krwi można było przez lata spotkać na wielu oddalonych od Oka Terroru koloniach Eldarów. Ostatecznie jednak próbę czasu przetrwały tylko te Kulty, które rozwinęły się w Commorragh. Kwestia Płciowa Pomimo faktu, że przeważającą część Wych stanowią kobiety, męscy wojownicy również istnieją. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę jak nieliczni oni są, w czasie opisywania artykułu używać się będzie zaimka żeńskiego. Opis thumb|300px|Wycha na polu bitwyKażda Wycha jest chodzącą maszyną do zabijania, perfekcyjnie wyćwiczoną, jednoosobową armią zabijającą dziesiątki wrogów z niesamowitą elegancją. Ich niesamowite wyszkolenie i szybkość wzmacniane są dodatkowo przez narkotyki bojowe, które Wychy zażywają przed bitwą. By prawdziwie zrozumieć wagę oraz styl Wych trzeba pamiętać, że są one przede wszystkim gladiatorkami, walczącymi na Arenach ku uciesze mas. Ciała oraz psychika Mrocznych Eldarów potrzebuje ciągłej dawki doznań - im bardziej są one perwersyjne i pobudzające, tym dłużej będą one w stanie utrzymać mieszkańca Commorragh przy życiu. Drukhari są jedyną rasą, która dosłownie może umrzeć z nudów. Dlatego właśnie Areny są tak ważne dla samego istnienia tej splugawionej rasy. Samo oglądanie niewolników i profesjonalnych gladiatorów w czasie krwawej, wypełnionej artyzmem (a przynajmniej tym co Drukharii uznają za artyzm) walki jest w stanie utrzymać setki tysięcy Mrocznych Eldarów przy życiu przez długi czas. Mroczne Igrzyska są więc dla wielu nie tylko przyjemną rozrywką, ale i koniecznością. Waga Wych w mrocznoeldarskim społeczeństwie jest więc nie do przecenienia, a artyzm jaki przejawiają one na polu bitwy jest niezwykle widowiskowym skutkiem ubocznym ich pozycji w Commorragh. Ekwipunek thumb|264px|Wychy w natarciu Wychy posiadają rozmaity rodzaj bojowego ekwipunku. Ważną jego częścią są narkotyki bojowe, które pomagają wielu Wychom osiągnąć poziom siły, szybkości i precyzji niespotykany nawet wśród Mrocznych Eldarów. Starsze i bardziej doświadczone wojowniczki twierdzą że nie potrzebują żadnych wspomagaczy by szerzyć artystyczną zgubę, jednak wartość tych specyfików jest nie do przecenienia. W walce wojowniczki wykorzystują głównie broń krótkodystansową - perfekcyjnie wyważone ostrza, miecze czy bicze są najczęstszym widokiem. Wiele z tych broni jest znacznie wzmocniona, czy to rzadkim metalem, śmiertelną trucizną czy duszą byłego rywala, zmuszoną służyć swojemu mordercy. Wychy dbają o swoje popisowe bronie, najczęściej trzymając je pod specjalnymi, wyostrzającymi osłonami, które utrzymują stałą śmiercionośność oręża. Wychy potrafią jednak posługiwać się również bronią długodystansową. Wiele z nich wykorzystuje w walce Odłamkowe Pistolety i Granaty Plazmowe. Równie ważny jest jednak ekwipunek, którego Wychy nie noszą, a dokładniej pancerze. Większość wojowniczek udaje się na pole bitwy nosząc jedynie cienkie zamienniki opancerzenia, zwane Wychowym Kombinezonem, bądź nie nosząc na sobie niemalże nic. Są dwa czynniki stojące za takim doborem ubioru. Pierwszym jest utrzymanie mobilności - Wychy w trakcie walk muszą być szybkie i zręczne a duży i ciężki pancerz zdecydowanie przeszkadzałby im w ich akrobacjach. Drugim jest napływ wrażeń. Im mniej skóry jest zasłoniętej, tym więcej niesamowitych wrażeń wypełnia walczącą Wychę. A dla Drukharii nic nie liczy się tak bardzo jak stały dopływ nowych emocji. Rodzaje Wych Lacerai Lacerai są Wychami, które w walce posługują się Ostrzanymi Biczami (ang. Razorflails), które są rodzajem wysuwanej broni. W trakcie walki oręż ten może zostać wykorzystany jako miecz lub jako niezwykle długi, przecinający wszystko segment połączonych ze sobą ostrzy. Lacerai zwykle dzierżą dwa Ostrzane Bicze, przed uderzeniami których trudno jest odskoczyć i jeszcze trudniej jest się obronić. Yraqnae Shardnet Wych.jpg|Odłamkowa Sieć Impaler Wych.jpg|Palownik Yraqnae to Wychy które w trakcie walk używają Odłamkowej Sieci (ang. Shardnet) i Palowników (ang. Impalers). Taka kombinacja uzbrojenia jest niezwykle zabójcza na polu bitwy. Palownik jest długim, monomolekularnym oszczepem, którego końcówka jest tak ostra i twarda, że z łatwością przebija się przez większość pancerzy. W ostateczności jednak może też służyć jako narzędzie trzymające wrogów na dystans. Odłamkowa Sieć jest z kolei tym na co sama nazwa wskazuje - siecią bojową, rzucaną na oponentów. Bycie złapanym w Odłamkową Sieć jest jednak niezwykle bolesnym sposobem na śmierć, gdyż broń owija się wokół przeciwnika, przecinając skórę, mięso i kości aż pozostaje zeń jedynie widowiskowa i krwawa papka mięsna. Hydrae Hydrae to wojowniczki które posługują się w walce Rękawicami Hydry.thumb|222px|Wycha posługująca się Hydrą [https://www.deviantart.com/beckjann/art/Wych-with-hydra-gauntlets-198092584] Rękawice Hydry są bardzo tajemniczą bronią, na tyle niebezpieczną, że Hydrae walczą na polu bitwy ubrane od stóp do głów prawdopodobnie po to by uniknąć niechcianego wpływu tejże broni. Rękawice Hydry są broniami, które tworzą nieprzeliczoną ilość niezwykle śmiercionośnych kryształowych ostrzy praktycznie z niczego. Wychy nie są w stanie kontrolować ilości powstałych ostrzy ani prędkości z jaką są one produkowane ale nie ma to dla nich tak wielkiego znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, że jedno kryształowe ostrze jest w stanie zadać o wiele więcej ran niż wiele innych broni tego typu. Struktura Dowodzenia Pojedynczy oddział Wych znajduje się zwykle pod dowództwem bardziej doświadczonej wojowniczki, zwanej Hekatrix. Z Hekatrixów tworzy się większe grupy, zwane Oblubienicami Krwi. Oblubienice Krwi odpowiadają przed Syrenami, które stanową uosobienie eleganckiego mordu. Syreny podlegają z kolei wyłącznie Sukkubom, które przewodzą całym Kultom Wych. Kulty Wych thumb|234px|Wycha z Kultu Czerwonej RozpaczyPraktycznie każda Wycha jest częścią jakiegoś Kultu. Kulty Wych są drugimi po Kabałach najbardziej prestiżowymi organizacjami w Commorragh. To właśnie one prowadzą większość Aren w Commorragh oraz zaspokajają ciągły głód wrażeń miliardów mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta. Kulty poza przeprowadzaniem walk na Arenach są jednak również organizacjami najemnymi, a ich wojownicy walczą głównie dla tych, którzy gotowi są zapłacić najwięcej. A mało który Archont odmówi sobie przyjemności wykorzystania Wych w swoich najazdach. Kulty są jednak również organizacjami politycznymi, biorące udział w wiecznej sieci tajnych manewrów i piętrowych spisków, które otaczają Mroczne Miasto. W ich wnętrzach dochodzi do tarć między różnymi frakcjami lub pojedynczymi wojowniczkami, co jednak nie przeszkadza Kultom tworzyć własne sojusze oraz tajne porozumienia pomiędzy najróżniejszymi graczami w Commorragh. Ciekawostki *Najprawdopodobniej da się wykupić Wychę na stałe. Do śmierci staje się ona wtedy własnością tego, który ją kupił. *Były przypadki Wych które zostawały Archontkami. *Jain Zar przed swoją przemianą w Lorda Feniksa była Wychą i najprawdopodobniej wykorzystała część swojego doświadczenia z Aren do stworzenia Aspektu Wyjących Banshee. Źródła Tactica Imperialis Codex: Dark Eldar 5th edition pg. 27, 62, 89 Codex: Dark Eldar 7th pg. 79, 102 Codex Drukhari 8th edition pg. 24-25 Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) pg. 89 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Jednostki Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Piechota Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Wychy Kategoria:Organizacje Mrocznych Eldarów